1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a data burst assembly apparatus and method. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a data burst assembly apparatus and method for dynamically generating and processing a data burst according to data traffic condition.
2. Related Art
Recently, constant demands for Internet access have led to research and development of optical networks. Particularly, Internet Protocol over Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing (IP over DWDM) or IP over WDM technology is under development.
Generally, an optical network generates and uses a data burst by adopting a data burst assembly mechanism. The data burst assembly mechanism is a series of processes for aggregating packets from various sources at an egress node or a router, generating a data burst by classifying and arranging packets based on a destination node, and outputting the data burst. According to a service demand state, a process of arranging the packets based on Class of Service (CoS) can be added.
A conventional data burst assembly mechanism is known as a Period Holding Time Threshold (PHTT) mechanism, which generates and outputs collected packets as a data burst after certain period of time has elapsed. The PHTT mechanism features a simplified structure and a constantly adjustable operation time. However, the PHTT mechanism does not take into account the actual amount of data, and, as a result, the PHTT mechanism is highly likely to transfer dummy data. Thus, data burst usability is drastically degraded. In addition, when the data burst generation periods of the edge nodes are identical, collision between the data bursts may happen in succession.
Another conventional data burst assembly mechanism is a Burst Size Maximum Length (BSML) mechanism, which generates and outputs a data burst when the amount of the received data reaches a certain size. In the BSML mechanism, while the efficiency of the data burst can be increased, packets of size below a threshold are continuously stored at the edge node and thus not output.
In an attempt to solve these problems, a hybrid of the two PHTT and BSML mechanisms is proposed. However, when the amount of incoming data is insignificant, the hybrid mechanism works similar to the PHTT mechanism. When the amount of data is high, the hybrid mechanism works similar to the BSML mechanism. Consequently, there is a problem that the hybrid mechanism cannot completely overcome the limitations of both the BHTT and BSML mechanisms. Data burst utilization decreases and successive collisions increases loss and delay.